Portable electronic devices are powered using a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery typically includes one or more electrochemical cells disposed within a housing. The housing includes a latching apparatus that allows the rechargeable battery to be detachably coupled to the portable electronic device. Contacts carried on the housing electrically connect the electrochemical cells to the portable electronic device. For example, such a rechargeable battery is shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/489,872, "Latching Mechanism and Method of Latching Thereby," filed on Jun. 13, 1995 in the name of Brunette et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The rechargeable battery powers the portable electronic device until it becomes discharged to a voltage level below which the portable electronic device can no longer operate. Once discharged to this level, the rechargeable battery is detached from the portable electronic device and attached to a charger for recharging.
Conventionally, battery chargers have a pocket that receives and holds the rechargeable battery during charging. The charging pocket includes contacts positioned to mate with the contacts of the rechargeable battery. Although capable of accepting rechargeable batteries of different sizes, these chargers only accommodate one contact arrangement on the rechargeable batteries. The pocket of these chargers is, thus, incapable of accommodating rechargeable batteries having different contact arrangements. Accordingly, there is a need for a more versatile battery charger.